Ce que l'amour rend possible
by Nahel
Summary: Une lettre arrive à l'Enma cho et déclenche une suite d'action et de réaction en chaine qui vont entrainnerTsuzuki et ses collègues dans une enquète hors du temps... Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : **Ce que l'amour rend possible

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base:** Yami no Matsuei

**Couple: **Tsuzuki/Hisoka et Tatsumi/Watari

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Dédicacé à : **Val

Bonne lecture !!

Ce que l'amour rend possible

Chapitre 01 : La lettre.

L'Enma-cho était en pleine effervescence.

Jamais on n'y avait vu régner une telle agitation fébrile !

Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir traversé de nombreux coups durs au fil des siècles.

Le bureau d'investigation sur des morts suspectes était en plein bouillonnement.

Peu de temps auparavant, une lettre était arrivée. Elle avait déclenchée ce branle-bas de combat.

Une simple lettre.

Personne ne l'avait lu en dehors du chef Kanoe.

Il était déjà rare de recevoir du courrier pour l'Enma-cho.

Mais par dessus le marché le chef en avait eu l'air ébranlé, ce qui avait rendu tout le personnel nerveux.

Le chef Kanoe à qui elle était adressée avait pris la lettre avec un air curieux.

Puis après l'avoir lu, il s'était rué en dehors de son bureau à la recherche de Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

Il n'avait fallut qu'un morceau de papier avec quelques mots écrit d'une façon sûre et soignée pour rendre le chef Kanoe très suspicieux et inquiet.

Assis à son bureau, il ne cessait de lire et relire les mots inscrits sur la feuille qu'il fixait désespérément.

A l'extérieur, après qu'il en ait donné l'ordre, tout le monde s'était mis à la recherche de Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

Le chef ayant expressément demander que les deux shinigamis soient dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais.

Il ne fut pas particulièrement difficile de retrouver le jeune Hisoka qui avait l'habitude de traîner du côté de la Bibliothèque quand il n'était pas en mission.

Par contre retrouver Tsuzuki tiendrait du miraculeux.

Dès qu'il avait du temps libre le brun avait tendance à disparaître sur terre pour aller y déguster quelques succulentes pâtisseries.

Il ne devait donc pas se trouver dans les bureaux.

Quand Hisoka se présenta au chef, celui-ci fut soulagé et ordonna qu'on lui amène Tsuzuki dés son retour.

« Je sais où il se rendait. » Lança Hisoka. « Si vous voulez, je vais le chercher ? »

« Non ! » Répondit vivement le chef.

Hisoka le fixa surpris de le voir réagir aussi nerveusement.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Généralement, il lui ordonnait de ramener son partenaire rapidement pour pouvoir les envoyer en mission.

« Il va bien finir par revenir ! » Marmonna le chef en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « S'il tarde trop, tu me diras où il est et j'enverrai Watari. »

« Vous allez nous envoyer en mission ? » Demanda Hisoka en prenant place sur une chaise.

Le chef se contenta de hocher la tête en soupirant.

Le jeune homme trouvait que son chef se conduisait étrangement.

Il pouvait sentir une part de son inquiétude grâce à son empathie.

Hisoka estimait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Le docteur Muraki avait peut être à nouveau fait parler de lui ?

Le jeune châtain n'avait pourtant pas sentit le sort que lui avait lancé le docteur se manifester.

Il devait s'agir d'autre chose.

Autre chose qui devait les concerner personnellement Tsuzuki et lui.

Hisoka remarqua alors l'absence de Tatsumi et Watari.

A chaque briefing qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à ce jour les deux autres shinigamis étaient présents.

Pourquoi le chef ne les avaient-il pas convoqué eux aussi ?

Hisoka en déduisit que la mission devait vraiment les concerner de très près Tsuzuki et lui pour que le chef agisse de la sorte.

En se concentrant un peu plus sur les émotions que dégageaient son supérieur, il eut confirmation de ses déductions.

« C'est si grave que cela ? » Osa-t-il demander en fixant le vieil homme qui se taisait depuis son arrivée.

« Disons que ce n'est pas une affaire des plus courantes. » répondit le chef en lui tendant une feuille de papier. « Lisez donc ceci, vous comprendrez certainement mieux que moi. »

Hisoka se saisit de la lettre et s'apprêta à la lire quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Tsuzuki penaud passa la tête par l'ouverture, histoire de prendre connaissance de la température de la pièce avant de faire son entrée.

« Enfin ! » soupira le chef Kanoe visiblement soulagé de voir Tsuzuki de retour au bureau.

Le brun s'attendant à des remontrances et non à un accueil aussi indulgent, entra dans le bureau en souriant jusqu'aux deux oreilles.

Il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de celle de son partenaire.

« Tsuzuki, nous reparlerons en conseil de discipline de tes absences et de tes escapades non autorisées sur terre. » continua le chef en reprenant un air sévère.

Tsuzuki perdit son sourire pour arborer une moue d'enfant innocent, espérant ainsi s'adjuger la clémence de son supérieur.

Hisoka leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de l'attitude enfantine de son partenaire.

Quand au chef, il le fixa sévèrement pour l'assurer qu'il n'échapperait pas à la sanction ce qui mortifia le shinigamis brun sur sa chaise.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux là » Reprit le chef. « J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez le contenu de cette lettre. »

Il indiquait du doigt la feuille de papier que tenait Hisoka.

Le plus jeune lut ce qui se trouvait d'écrit sur la lettre. Il sursauta puis tendit le papier à son partenaire.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » Demanda le châtain en se tournant vers son partenaire avec un air inquiet. « Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est du plus mauvais goût !! »

A son tour, Tsuzuki se saisit de la lettre et parcourut ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

Il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître son écriture.

« A l'intention du Chef Kanoe, notre supérieur directe à l'Enma-cho. Par la présente lettre nous tenons à vous informer, Kurozaki Hisoka et moi, Tsuzuki Asato, que nous démissionnons de notre travail auprès de l'Enma-cho. Il est inutile de chercher à nous retrouver car nous avons pris notre décision définitive après avoir longuement réfléchi. »

Et à la fin de la lettre, après les salutations d'usages, il y avait leur deux signatures : la sienne et celle d'Hisoka.

« As-tu une explication à me fournir, Tsuzuki ? » Demanda Le chef.

« Aucune ! » Répondit le brun sans hésitation. « Il s'agit bien de mon écriture et de ma signature mais je n'ai jamais écrit une lettre pareille ! »

« Qui aurait bien pu alors ? » Intervint Hisoka

« J'ai confié l'enveloppe à Watari pour qu'il l'examine consciencieusement avec minutie. Il y a un détail sur cette lettre et sur son enveloppe qui me préoccupe… Examinez la date à laquelle elle a été écrite. »

Tsuzuki inspecta la lettre à nouveau et lu la date qui se situait dans le haut de la page.

« Le 24 mai… Mais ce n'est que dans deux jours !! » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« Oui, donc il est plus juste de dire que tu n'as pas encore écrit cette lettre, Tsuzuki. » remarqua Hisoka. « Par contre pourquoi la reçoit-on maintenant ? »

« Je pense à une manipulation du temps. » annonça le chef Kanoe en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. « Mais je pense que Watari sera plus qualifié pour nous expliquer ce phénomène. De plus avec les examens de l'enveloppe, il pourra nous dire d'où elle vient et qui nous l'a envoyé. »

« Cela ne peut être que l'un de nous deux ! » fit Hisoka avec un air renfrogné.

Toute cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas imaginer que lui ou Tsuzuki puisse quitter l'Enma-cho, comme ça sur un coup de tête.

Et ce seulement dans deux jours !

Rien ne pouvait les conduire à une telle décision en aussi peu de temps !

Déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés de démissionner une fois la mission de shinigamis acceptée.

Jamais personne n'avait eut cette idée, qui lui paraissait stupide.

Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Tsuzuki ne cessait de lire et relire la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Hisoka le sentait préoccupé, comme rongé par le remord.

Apparemment il ne s'inquiétait pas du contenu de la lettre.

Non, ce qui l'ennuyait c'était la date inscrite sur le haut de la page.

Comme si le brun culpabilisait pour ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

Il y eut quelques coups frappés à la porte du bureau avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

Watari entra avec une pile de dossiers et de cartes.

Il s'avança sérieux vers le bureau où il déchargea ses bras de son chargement.

La petite chouette sur son épaule hulula doucement alors que le scientifique remettait ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

« Alors ? » questionna le chef.

« J'ai pu retracer tout le parcours de la lettre jusqu'à son arrivée ici. » Expliqua Watari en leur tendant une première feuille de papier, tirée des dossiers qu'il avait apporté.

Sur celle-ci par un petit schéma simple et clair, il avait exposé le trajet de l'enveloppe.

Elle avait été postée dans une région éloignée de toutes grandes villes. Celui qui l'avait envoyé l'avait dépose dans une boîte en raz campagne. Elle avait mis une journée pour être acheminé à l'Enma-cho.

« Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle a été posté hier, le 21. » Reprit Watari. « Ce qui est confirmé par le cachet de la poste. »

« Mais le chef vient de nous dire que la lettre date du 24 ? » Lança Tsuzuki.

« J'allais y venir. » lui dit Watari en souriant.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun et du châtain et reprit son explication.

« La lettre a bien été envoyé hier. C'est bien Tsuzuki qui l'a écrite le 24. Tous les tests que j'ai pu faire sur l'encre et les empruntes démontrent que cette missive date du 24. Alors comme je commençais à tourner en rond, j'ai recherché dans mes dossiers s'il n'était pas question d'affaires similaires dans les vieux dossiers de l'Enma-cho. Et j'ai finit par trouver une affaire ou il y aurait quelques concordances. »

Il sortit un épais dossier du tas de papier qu'il avait apporté avec lui et le confia au chef qui se mit à le feuilleter pendant que Watari continuait son explication à voix haute.

« Il se trouve que dans cette affaire, plusieurs personnes ont disparut mystérieusement sans laisser la moindre trace. Il s'agit à chaque fois d'un couple d'adulte, mixte ou unisexe. Ils disparaissent comme s'il n'avait jamais été vu dans cette région. Il semblerait que nous aillons mené plusieurs enquêtes sans le moindre succès jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il est signalé dans plusieurs rapports que les habitants d'un vieux manoir ont une attitude suspecte. »

« Le manoir Himuro » Marmonna le chef. « Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parle de cette histoire. Il avait été évoqué à l'époque que quelqu'un dans cette famille puisse manipuler le temps de façon à contrôler la durée de sa vie. »

Watari hocha la tête affirmativement.

Le chef soupira.

Bien que cela l'ennuyait fortement, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer Tsuzuki et Hisoka enquêter.

S'il avait pris l'option d'envoyer une autre équipe, il allait changer les évènements et donc Tsuzuki n'écrirait pas la lettre, ce qui ne les informerait pas de la situation et le problème ne serait pas résolu, loin de là.

« Prenez ce dossier et lisez-le comme il faut. Allez mener votre investigation là bas et au moindre problème vous nous faites un rapport complet et vous revenez, c'est compris ? » Ordonnât-il d'une voix sévère.

« A vos ordres, chef ! » sourit Tsuzuki en se levant alors qu'Hisoka ramassait l'énorme dossier.

Ils saluèrent le chef et Watari et quittèrent le bureau.

Le chef frissonna cette mission ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Watari, j'aimerais que vous continuer vos recherches dans ce domaine. Il se pourrait que nous en aillions besoin pour pouvoir aider Tsuzuki et Hisoka à remplir cette mission dans les meilleures conditions. »

« Entendu, chef ! » Acquiesça le scientifique avant de quitter le bureau à sont tour.

A suivre…


	2. Incertitudes

**Titre : **ce que l'amour rend possible

**Auteur :** Mano

**Base:** Yami no Matsuei

**Couple: **Tsuzuki/Hisoka et Tatsumi/Watari

**Genre :** Yaoi

Bonne lecture !

Ce que l'amour rend possible

Chapitre 02 : Incertitudes et angoisse.

Watari était assis à son bureau.

Il travaillait sur son ordinateur sur l'enquête qui avait été confié à Tsuzuki et Hisoka deux jours plus tôt.

Ce jour se trouvait être le 24, le jour où Tsuzuki avait soit disant écrit la lettre.

Le dernier rapport des deux shinigamis ne démontrait aucune activité suspecte pour le moment.

Mais Watari ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que cette mission était plus grave que ce qu'il paraissait au prime abord.

Tous les documents qu'il avait consultés sur le passé des lieux, n'avaient pas vraiment éclairé sa lanterne sur la situation.

D'après ces recherches la régions était plutôt calme.

Aucun évènement particulier n'avait été répertorié depuis prés d'une centaine d'année.

A l'époque les dossiers faisaient mentions de disparitions inexpliquées.

Des couples s'étaient mystérieusement évaporés dans la nature tout près du manoir Himuro.

Mais Watari ne trouvait rien qui puisse rattacher les habitants du château à la lettre que le chef avait reçue.

Les propriétaires avaient bien été soupçonnés d'être mêlé à toute cette histoire mais jamais les enquêteurs de l'Emma Cho n'avaient pu découvrir de preuve.

Watari avait beau lire et relire les rapports de l'époque, il ne trouvait rien !

Et cela le préoccupait !

Il était sûr pourtant que quelque chose d'important se trouvaient devant ses yeux.

Un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Il s'apprêtait à lire à nouveau les dossiers quand un frappement ferme mais discret à la porte de son bureau, le tira de ses recherches.

« Entrez » autorisa-t-il tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger en plein travail.

En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Tatsumi, il jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Bon sang ! Je suis désolé » S'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise. « J'ai complètement oublié l'heure de la réunion. »

Tatsumi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son collègue s'agiter nerveusement.

« C'est bien ce que le chef a pensé. Il m'envoie pour savoir si vous avez avancé et si vous avez découvert un quelconque indice. » Expliqua le brun tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez cachant ainsi son sourire.

« Rien ! Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pourtant je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… »

« Vous devriez essayer de penser à autre chose. A trop vous concentrer sur ses rapports vous allez vous bloquer tout seul. » Conseilla Tatsumi alors que Watari se rasseyait sur sa chaise avec un air las.

« Si j'avais le temps, je suivrais certainement ce conseil, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il est peut être déjà trop tard » S'exclama le scientifique en levant les bras au ciel.

« Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe tant que ça »

« La lettre » Marmonna Watari. « C'est aujourd'hui que Tsuzuki est censé l'écrire. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

Tatsumi avait été informé de la situation dès son retour de mission à l'Emma Cho.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que pendant sa courte absence la situation puisse devenir si critique.

Il soupira.

De toute façon quand cela concernait Tsuzuki tout avait tendance à tourner à la catastrophe.

Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'arrivé d'Hisoka.

Le comptable avait espéré que le jeune châtain aurait pu apporté un peu de calme et de stabilité dans la vie de Tsuzuki mais il n'en était rien.

Le gamin avait encore de trop grandes blessures dues à son passé pour pouvoir être d'une aide efficace pour son partenaire.

« Si la lettre est écrite, il est peut être déjà trop tard pour comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé. » Continua Watari.

« Même si c'est le cas, nous pourrons sûrement encore agir. » Affirma fermement Tatsumi.

« Comment intervenir contre quelqu'un qui peut contrôler le temps » Fit remarquer Watari en appuyant sa tête contre ses mains.

« Rien ne nous dit que nous avons affaire à ce type de personne, n'est ce pas » Questionna Tatsumi en s'asseyant sur une chaise après l'avoir débarrassée des dossiers qui l'encombraient.

« Non, bien sûr mais c'est la seule chose qui peu expliquer la date de la lettre. »

« Essayons de remettre un peu de logique dans vos déductions. La lettre a été écrite aujourd'hui mais envoyé le 21. C'est Tsuzuki qui l'a écrite mais Hisoka qui l'a posté, c'est bien ça » Résuma Tatsumi.

Watari se contenta d'hocher la tête en soupirant.

Il savait tout cela par cœur.

« Qu'avez-vous remarquer d'autre dans vos dossiers »

« Et bien, plusieurs personnes ont été portée disparues après avoir dit se rendre en villégiature dans la région du manoir. Mais une fois rendu sur les lieux, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du passage de ces gens dans la région. »

« Ce qui est logique si on admet la possibilité de voyage dans le temps. Les gens les ont oublié quand le temps a fait marche arrière. »

« Oui mais dans ce cas pourquoi les autres personnes qui les connaissaient ne les ont pas oublié »

« Parce que le sort doit avoir une courte portée en distance » Suggéra Tatsumi.

« Possible… » Marmonna Watari évasivement.

Il se pencha sur ces dossiers, feuilletant consciencieusement les notes qu'il avait soulignées.

Tatsumi le laissa faire dans le plus grand silence.

Visiblement le scientifique avait trouvé une piste qu'il vérifiait.

Pendant tout le temps que le blond garda le nez dans ses papiers, il ne le quitta pas de yeux.

Il aurait dû partir et laisser le scientifique travailler.

Il avait lui aussi de nombreux dossiers à traiter.

Mais il resta sur sa chaise, parfaitement droit et immobile.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à une excuse valable pour son comportement qui ne manquerait pas d'intriguer les autres membres du bureau.

De toute façon personne n'oserait lui poser la question.

Personne n'aurait l'audace de lui demander pourquoi il restait assis à observer Watari.

Cela l'arrangeait bien.

Il se voyait mal expliquer qu'il était resté parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Watari aussi inquiet.

Il soupira.

« Je crois que je tiens une piste sérieuse » s'exclama le blond en se levant de sa chaise.

« Et » S'intéressa Tatsumi, oubliant ses préoccupations personnelles.

« Le temps n'est modifié que dans la sphère d'influence du démon qui lance le sort. Au fil du temps cette sphère d'influence s'est réduite par manque d'énergie. » Expliqua Watari tout en se mettant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Vous voulez dire que le démon pour rester en vie, au lieu d'alimenter son sort sur le temps s'est servi de l'énergie pour se nourrir »

« Oui. » Affirma le scientifique. « Mais admettons que pour des raisons qui nous sont encore inconnues, il trouve de quoi alimenter à nouveau son sort temporel. Il dispose alors d'assez d'énergie pour inverser le temps ce qui explique pourquoi la lettre a été poste il y a trois jours »

Le scientifique souriait satisfait de sa découverte.

Il continuait a faire des allés et venus dans son bureau, en réfléchissant à voix haute sur les implications de ses découvertes.

« Un démon seul ne peut pas disposer d'autant de pouvoir. Celui qui est à l'origine de tout cela doit utilise un artefact ancien. »

« Je peux vous poser une question » L'interrompit Tatsumi les sourcils froncés.

Il y avait un point obscur dans le raisonnement du scientifique qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Watari stoppa et lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête l'encourageant à parler.

« Est-ce que si nous nous rendons sur place maintenant, le retour dans le passé aura déjà eu lieu »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ignore quand et quels évènements vont se déclencher… »

« Si nous y allions demain quel jour serions-nous dans la zone d'influence de ce démon » L'interrompit Tatsumi d'un geste de la main.

« Et bien… Tout dépendrait du type d'artefact que le démon utilise. Ce pourrait être le même jour que pour le reste du monde ou bien quelques jours avant… .Mais… »

Watari venait de se précipiter vers son ordinateur et examinait à nouveau les données qu'il y avait entré pour faire ses recherches sur la région où avait été envoyé Tsuzuki et Hisoka.

« Mais » Questionna le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je parierais pour le même jour que celui du reste du monde, sinon je ne vois pas comment nous aurions reçu la lettre »

« Le monde entier serait alors sous l'influence de ce Démon »

« Ah voila ce que je cherchais ! Pour vous répondre non, bien évidemment non mais le démon pourrait se servir de la nuit pour jouer les apprentis sorciers avec le temps. Le manoir se trouve dans une région reculée à l'écart de la civilisation moderne. La famille à qui il appartenait était réputée pour pratiquer des exorcismes il y a près de 150 ans. Malheureusement je ne trouve aucune trace de leur histoire dans nos archives… C'est ennuyeux ! C'est comme si on avait voulu les faire disparaître »

« Je suis perdu, Watari je ne vois pas de rapport… » Déclara Tatsumi d'un ton navré.

« Il faut nous rendre sur place, et le plus rapidement possible » Annonça le blond en commençant à rassemblé des papiers et son ordinateur portable.

Tatsumi se leva emporté par l'élan de son coéquipier.

« Tout ce temps perdu » Marmonnait Watari. « Je suis le dernier des idiots »

« Calmez-vous » lui conseilla le brun en posant ses mains sur les bras du scientifique.

« Sans vous et vos questions j'aurais perdu encore plus de temps à tourner en rond ici alors que les réponses se trouvent là-bas et que nos amis sont en danger » Affirma Watari en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Devant l'air impassible de Tatsumi, le blond soupira.

Visiblement il ne comprenait pas le problème auquel ils se trouvaient confronté.

« Nous avons pris le problème à l'envers. » Expliqua le Blond. « En aucun cas il ne s'agit de Démon ou de modifications temporelles »

« Pardon » s'écria le brun en lâchant son coéquipier surpris.

« Enfin façon de parler, il ne s'agit pas de remonter le temps mais d'une zone hors du temps. Il existe une vielle légende à ce sujet. Sans vous j'avoue que je n'aurais pas fait le lien avec cette affaire. » Commença d'expliquer le scientifique en quittant son bureau avec son matériel suivit par le brun qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce que son ami racontait.

« Selon des textes anciens, il existerait une zone hors du temps, un peu comme notre bureau, où serait assurée la formation des plus grand exorcistes. Mais toujours selon ses textes, une bataille terrible eut lieu et l'équilibre de cette zone fut rompu. L'accès en fut perdu de ce côté ci ainsi que du côté des vivants. Il est coutumier de penser que cette zone hors du temps ait été complètement détruite. » Continua Watari alors qu'ils arrivait devant la porte du bureau du chef.

Ce fut à peine si le scientifique frappa à la porte avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur avec Tatsumi sur les talons.

« Imaginons maintenant que le manoir soit une porte d'accès à cette zone » demanda Watari au brun qui commençait à comprendre.

« Je vois, il est possible que nos deux amis en ait plus ou moins franchi les portes volontairement. »

« Tout a fait ! Je dirais mêmeà cause de la lettre, que les individus qui ont accueillis Tsuzuki et Hisoka n'ont pas que des intentions louables à leur égard. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'exorcistes et qu'ils ont du trouver un moyen pour subvenir à leurs besoins durant tout ce temps ou ils ont été coupé du monde. »

« Hum hum ! Si vous m'expliquiez » Toussota le chef du service pour attirer leur attention.

Watari lui narra dans le détail ses dernières découvertes.

Quand le scientifique nomma le risque que les deux Shinigami se soient retrouvés prisonniers dans une zone hors du temps, le directeur fronça les sourcils plus qu'inquiet.

Le blond fit aussi allusion au faite que cette zone pourrait être contrôlé par des exorcistes le fit frissonner et s'angoisser davantage.

« Nous devons nous rendre sur place » termina Watari en tapant du poing sur le bureau du chef.

Celui-ci n'y prêta pas plus d'intérêt que cela, bien trop préoccupé par les révélations du scientifique que par son attitude désinvolte.

Le chef hocha la tête leur donnant l'autorisation de se rendre sur les lieux pour libérer leur collègue du piège où ils les avaient envoyé sans le vouloir.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Watari et Tatsumi disparurent de l'Enma Cho.

A suivre…


End file.
